disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
J. Jonah Jameson
John Jonah Jameson is the publisher of the newspaper conglomerate The Daily Bugle. J. Jonah Jameson was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background Personality Jameson is an annoying, selfish and arrogant person. He dislikes masked vigilantes, regardless of good or evil. Because of this, he is quite obnoxious and rude when spreading his beliefs. He dislikes Spider-Man the most and he thinks that Spider-Man is a "menace" to all of New York and is always criticizing him for his actions, even though they are pure good and when he has saved his life various times. He'll even make wild accusations against Spider-Man (or any other hero/vigilante he deems a menace, as he once accused Spider-Man to be plotting to destroy the world when really the culprit was Ego, the Living Planet). Physical Appearance Jameson is a Caucasian man with brown and white hair, beard and has a cranky face. His appearance was only seen in every television in New York. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Jameson appears in the debut episode for Spider-Man in the series. Like most incarnations, this version is the chief editor of the Daily Bugle newspaper. After the defeat of the Skrulls, Tony Stark visits Jameson trying to tell him that the "Captain America" that appeared on television was a Skrull in disguise. Jameson suggests to Tony that he should take Betty Brant and Peter Parker to get proof of Captain America's innocence. Jameson later has the Daily Bugle print out a story about Captain America saving people from Spider-Man and the Serpent Society. In this series, J. Jonah Jameson hates all super heroes. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Jameson is seen in every television around the city, reporting the news while always talking crazy about Spider-Man being a "menace", while some other people call the web-head a hero. Jameson never appeared in person but only in screens. In Parker's dream, Jameson was nice to Spider-Man and saying positive things about him on the huge TV screen while other heroes held him high. When the phone rang, he asked web-head if he's gonna answer that, thus ending Parker's dream. ''Avengers Assemble'' Jameson appears once again as the head of the Daily Bugle Communications network. He first appears reporting via helicopter on the Avengers fight with each other on the grounds of Avengers Mansion when they were taken over by MODOK's microbots. He later appears commending the actions of the superhero Hyperion. When Hyperion starts fighting the Avengers, Jameson reports on this action stating that Hyperion had the right message, but is the wrong messenger. After the Avengers defeated Hyperion, Jameson later stated that Hyperion was not a superhero. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' Jameson appears in the first episode of the series again on DBC, this time belittling the Hulk's recent attack while also reprising his dislike of Spider-Man as well. He is muted and mocked by Rick Jones while he and the Hulk were watching the news in response to his disgraceful attitude towards the Hulk. His rantings were later picked up by a being known as the Collector, who ironically took the rantings of vigilantes seriously when collecting Earth's heroes, especially when Spider-Man and Hulk were not abducted as they did not qualify as heroes due to Jameson's negative review of them. Trivia *Simmons also played Jameson in the live-action film series of Spider-Man, directed by Sam Raimi. *While he does not harm Spider-Man or other heroes in any way, he was indirectly responsible for the Collector's abduction of Earth's heroes. External Links *J. Jonah Jameson on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Not completely evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Video game villains Category:Comic book villains